


【佑灰奎八】麻将局的魁首 （6）

by jingzhongyu



Category: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhongyu/pseuds/jingzhongyu





	【佑灰奎八】麻将局的魁首 （6）

被吵醒的文俊辉虽然不知道发生了什么，但看着眼前的情景也猜出了个大概。结束打歌舞台之后，四人各怀心事一起进了餐厅。全圆佑点了烧酒自顾自地喝着，期间大家也都一言不发地吃着饭。

少顷，文俊辉按住全圆佑的酒杯“圆佑，已经第三瓶了，你胃不好别喝那么多”

全圆佑内心觉得烦躁，一把甩开文俊辉的手，没料到酒杯里的酒撒出来泼了他一身。

金珉奎见状放下筷子“圆佑哥，这件事是我做的不对，但你没有必要把气撒在俊哥身上”

全圆佑因为刚才的莽撞生出的愧疚之情立刻被那句话压了回去，略带敌意地转过头看着对面坐着的人“金珉奎，你当初口口声声说着让我不要伤害文俊辉，现在这又是在做什么？”

“是，我承认。我喜欢俊哥，我偷亲他，我卑鄙。可当初俊哥大雪天在外面等你两个小时的时候你在哪里？你现在又有什么资格来说我？”

文俊辉虽然之前大致猜出来发生了什么，可听到金珉奎亲口承认的时候还是震惊了一下。等回过神来的时候发现全圆佑早已站起来越过桌子拽着金珉奎的衣领，顿时一股剑拔弩张的气势弥散开来。

看着眼前人愤怒的样子，金珉奎突然意识到了什么“还是说你后悔了？你发现你也喜欢上俊哥了，但是俊哥却不喜欢你了”

全圆佑被他戳中了心事，把人又拽近了自己一分。徐明浩对文俊辉使了个眼色，两人同时把打架的人拉回到座位上。徐明浩训斥道“金珉奎，你给我少说两句！你有那能耐交歌词稿的时候咋见你拖拖拉拉！”

喝醉了的全圆佑哪里分得清状况，看着被拽着的胳膊误以为文俊辉是在阻挠自己揍金珉奎“是啊，说不定你们是两厢情愿，而我还在这里自取其辱”说罢一下泄了气般，从文俊辉的手里抽出自己的胳膊继续饮着酒“你们走吧，留我一个人静一静”

金珉奎也懒得与喝醉的人再作辩驳，起身拽着文俊辉的手腕欲带他离开。感受到手里的挣扎，金珉奎抬头看到文俊辉的视线从未在全圆佑的身上离开。他瞬间明白了，他知道即使现在全圆佑与全世界为敌，文俊辉也会站在那个人的身旁。金珉奎松开了手，对全圆佑说道“全圆佑，你根本不配得到俊哥的喜欢”说罢，便离开了餐厅。

徐明浩丢下一句“我说你俩就没一天能让我省心”便追随着金珉奎的脚步也离开了餐厅。

徐明浩跑出餐厅，追着前面的人喊着他的名字。见金珉奎丝毫没有停下的意思，于是停下来大声喊道“金珉奎！”

金珉奎被最后那一声吓得一个激灵，转过身去耷拉着脑袋，像个大狗狗般委屈巴巴地抬眼看着远处的人，丝毫不见刚才吵架时盛气凌人的样子。

徐明浩叹了口气，语气也不自觉地变得温柔起来“你去哪儿？我开车送你”

此时已值盛夏，公园里大人们趁着夜晚凉爽，带着小孩出来玩耍。金珉奎坐在公园长椅上，低头不语地握着杯冰美式。许久，他头也不抬地说道“明浩，对不起。我一直都知道你喜欢我，但是我却给不了你想要的。如果今天的事情有伤害到你，我和你道歉”

“珉奎啊，你知道我为什么会喜欢你么？”徐明浩抬头望着夜空，也不等身边人回答继续说着“因为你无时无刻都很开朗乐观，即使别人欺负你，你也不会生气。总是贴心地记住身边人的生日，为他们准备海带汤。这一切的一切，都构成了我喜欢的金珉奎。所以啊”他转头冲金珉奎笑道“我喜欢你，与你无关。你也不必自责”

金珉奎一直以来都知道自己很任性，总是提一些无理的要求，即使知道徐明浩喜欢自己还是求他把文俊辉带到自己身边。这时的徐明浩总是温柔地笑着，说着真是拿你没办法，转头又去帮他处理琐事。望着星空下的徐明浩，他突然觉得徐明浩是不是会什么魔法，为什么自己的心也突然变得柔软起来。或许从那时开始，金珉奎的心开始无意识地接纳徐明浩。

文俊辉看着面前一直灌着酒的全圆佑心里五味杂陈。他不是喜欢明浩的么？可是刚才他的种种表现又像是喜欢自己的样子。文俊辉想着想着就听到扑通一声，全圆佑整个脑袋栽在了桌子上。

文俊辉踉踉跄跄把人抗回了宿舍，刚把人撂到床上，想起身去拿毛巾就被全圆佑一把拽到了床上。

全圆佑一个翻身就直接压在文俊辉的身上，抱怨的语气因为醉酒的原因听起来更像是撒娇“俊尼，自从圣诞节之后，你就开始躲着我。那次是我做的不对，从那以后我找你说话你也总是找借口离开。我每次看你和珉奎还有明浩聊得那么开心我都好嫉妒，我想我的俊尼也冲我笑、冲我撒娇。”全圆佑抬起手摩挲着文俊辉粉嫩的唇瓣“尤其今天当我看到金珉奎吻你的那一刹那，我当时真的好嫉妒。为什么他可以吻你？而我不行”

说完全圆佑便低头亲吻文俊辉的嘴唇。不满足于浅尝辄止，他伸出舌尖舔舐着身下人的贝齿，毫不费力就撬开了牙关，深入口腔探索着对方的舌根。文俊辉尝试着去回应对方的入侵，奈何张开嘴的那一刹那，一股浓烈的酒味冲进了口腔，让他略感不适。想要把对方赶出自己的嘴里，却适得其反，让两条舌头更加紧密地缠绕在了一起。

文俊辉被嘴里的酒味熏得反胃，双手推着全圆佑的胸膛想要挣脱束缚。全圆佑感受到怀里人的反抗反倒加重了力度。贝齿的撞击声通过骨头传到耳朵，声音像是放大了十倍般刺激着两人的神经。不一会儿血腥味就弥漫在缠绕的口腔里。

文俊辉感觉肺里的氧气都要被全圆佑夺走，发出嘤嘤的声音想要他停下来 “金珉奎都可以亲你，我为什么不可以？”本就是醉酒的状态加上刚才激烈的亲吻让全圆佑的双眼布满了红血丝，看起来十分狰狞。

全圆佑像是被激怒般一下扒开了文俊辉的上衣，低头从颈间一直吸吮到胸前的那两朵樱红。感受到胸前的舔舐，文俊辉双腿蜷缩起来，身下逐渐起了反应。

察觉到身下异物的凸起，全圆佑低头就要去解对方的皮带，突然被一只手抓住。抬起头就看到文俊辉摇头哀求着自己，双眼因为蒙了水汽显得更加可怜“圆圆，求求你，不要”

文俊辉是喜欢全圆佑的，也是想和他做爱的，只是不想在他意识还不清醒的时候，不想在两人还没确认关系的时候。

看着面前人刚刚因为啃咬而红肿的嘴唇，身上因为自己的吸吮而泛红的皮肤，这些一下子击垮了全圆佑的理智。全圆佑甩开文俊辉的手，一把抽开皮带，褪下了他的裤子。掏出藏在内裤里的性器套弄着“金珉奎亲了你上面，还有没有摸你下面？像我现在这样？嗯？”说着又加快了撸动的频率。

感受到言语上的侮辱，又经历着身体上的快感，让文俊辉又羞又恼，四肢胡乱挣扎着想要逃离这个地方。全圆佑眼疾手快一把抓住文俊辉的两只手腕，抄起刚才抽下的皮带，将底下人翻了个身，就绑在了床头。

捞起文俊辉细软的腰肢继续刚才的套弄。此时的文俊辉半跪在床上，双手因为被迫困在床头只能用头抵着枕头。全圆佑俯身贴着文俊辉的后背，在他的耳朵旁问道“你说，是金珉奎让你更爽还是我做的让你更爽？”

“圆佑，我和珉奎什么都没有的，你误会了”文俊辉呜咽地回答着。

全圆佑也不听那人的解释，回正了身子。加快手里套弄的速度，不一会儿手上就满是白色的液体。粘满了精液的手指捅进了后穴，疼得文俊辉瞬间出了一身冷汗。

文俊辉的后面哪里遭受过异物的入侵，更别提没一会儿就感受到后穴里面手指的搅动，更加疼得文俊辉眼泪混着汗水一同流下。

醉了的全圆佑也没个分寸，草草进了两指就扶着性器顶进了穴口。两指的宽度哪里和阴茎的尺寸比拟，全圆佑将将进了一半就被挤得倒吸了口冷气“俊尼乖，放松一些，你下面咬得我好难受”说罢细细地吻着他的后背。

待文俊辉稍稍放松些，全圆佑一下就把整根送了进去。顶到底的那一刹那，文俊辉疼得没忍住叫了出来。

本就软绵的声音在性事的刺激下听起来异常淫荡。许是羞愧难当，之后的文俊辉无论身后的人如何抽插，紧紧地咬住下唇，也不知是想忍住啜泣还是呻吟。

全圆佑见身下的人没有反应，扶着那人的腰加大了顶弄的力度，喘着粗气低声在文俊辉的耳边说道“俊尼，你叫出来好不好？像你刚才求我的时候叫我圆圆好不好？”说罢轻轻地啃咬着他的耳垂。

醉酒的人拿捏不了轻重，耳朵一个吃痛就让文俊辉破功呻吟出声“圆……圆圆，你停下好不好？我求求……求求你”

卧室中交合的水声和呻吟声交杂在一起，显得异常淫靡。文俊辉胳膊和膝盖抵着床垫，被顶得一颠一颠地。手腕因为激烈的动作早已被皮带磨得红肿，痛得文俊辉不住地留着眼泪，身下的枕头已被浸湿大半。

小穴紧紧地吞吐着全圆佑的阴茎，这让他兴奋异常。他想看着文俊辉的脸，看着文俊辉在自己身下高潮的样子。全圆佑伸手解开了床头的皮带，把身下的人翻了个个儿，继续顶弄着。

此时的文俊辉已被抽插的快感湮没，眼神望着全圆佑变得迷离起来。双腿不自觉地打着颤，逐渐失去意识的身子也被颠地左右乱晃。

全圆佑见状架起文俊辉的双腿，抓着他的手与他十指紧扣，加快了抽插的频率。随着一声低吼，两人同时射了出来。

被酒精麻痹的大脑加上刚经历过的高潮，全圆佑草草拔出性器就昏睡在床上。文俊辉流着泪望着身旁熟睡的人，他不明白为什么事情就发展成了这个样子。今天的全圆佑丝毫不见平时温柔的样子，可怕地让文俊辉内心恐惧。

或许从一开始就不应该答应和他一起回首尔，也不至于成了破坏金珉奎和全圆佑关系的坏人。或许自己从现在开始就应该消失，一切就还能回到原先的样子。

想到这里，文俊辉胡乱抹了把脸上的眼泪，抽了几张纸巾随便清理了下身，匆匆穿上衣服就逃离了卧室。

在玄关穿好鞋正要推门离开，没想到大门从外拉开，文俊辉一个趔趄就撞到了金珉奎的身上。

tbc.


End file.
